A Garden Full of Fun
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Missing Ben, Jocu and Vivo bring the human to their tickle garden!


**guestsurprise and I have done another story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jocu and Vivo were noticing that Ben had not been to their castle in a long time. They were beginning to miss their teen hero.

"Wonder what he's been up to?" Vivo thought, now propping his leg up on a nearby table. Jocu recently came out of the nearby portal and shook his head. His handsome face and hair were dripping with water. He had recently met a little boy that was terrified of tickles and not only changed his mind, but took him for a swim.

"Who are you talking about?" Jocu asked, now wiping his face with a nearby towel.

"Ben."

"Oh. Yeah, I do miss Tennyson. It's been a while since we've seen the kid." Jocu said, now glancing at the portal they use to get Ben.

"I hope he's been doing well." Vivo said.

"Well…why don't we bring him here for some relaxation time?" Jocu grinned, now bearing his fangs.

"Jocu…I know that look. What are you planning?" Vivo chuckled.

"Let's just say…I know exactly how to bring our friend here."

"Really? How?" Vivo grinned in excitement.

"Watch and learn," Jocu smiled, now transforming into a tall man with green eyes. He made sure to keep his pointed ears tucked under the cap.

"Perfect!" Vivo laughed, now changing his appearance too.

"Let's go!" Jocu grinned, now snapping his fingers and the two teleported to Earth. Once there, they saw Ben running into the Grant Mansion. He was chasing Sasha and Rachel around, playfully tickling them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA BEHEHEHEHEHEHEN STAHAHAHAHAHHAP!" Sasha laughed.

"Why?" He grinned sneakily.

"BEAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHACAUSE YOUOUOUOUOUOUUO'RE TICKLING US!" Rachel laughed.

"This is payback for you all tickling me the other night," He laughed, now turning and grabbing both girls and tickling them more.

Vivo and Jocu looked and saw them having the time of their life. Once Ben let the girls go, they tickled him back but then walked back in the house to get lunch ready.

"So he's in a playful mood huh?"

"I say we get him!"

"Wait until he's…NOW!" Jocu said, now pouncing out and startling Ben.

"Gosh! Jocu! Vivo! You guys scared me! Even with the human disguises!" Ben said, holding his chest. He was used to their human disguises because he had seen their disguises before.

"Sorry there kiddo. But we missed you today." Vivo grinned.

"Why not come by for a visit?" Jocu added.

"Uh, well…"

"C'mon Ben…"

"Guys, I wish I could but I promised the girls I would help paint some of the new rooms. That's why I came home early," Ben said truthfully.

"Don't worry about it. We will take care of it." Jocu smiled.

"But guys…"

"Aaaaaand we're off," Jocu smiled, now snapping his fingers and taking to them to the tickle realm.

Before Ben knew it, the world went completely black. He was about to say something about it when he felt the trees grab him.

"GAH! HEY!" Ben said, now feeling the trees and vines pull off his socks and shoes. "What on Earth?!"

"Welcome to the tickle garden," Jocu smiled, now sitting back on the ground and Vivo too. Ben watched in horror as his vines began tickling between his toes and feet. But Ben was able to grab onto the vine for dear life as he tried to struggle and get loose.

"GET OFFA MEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" He begged. The vines temporarily did and made him fall headfirst into some tickly and fluffy flowers. Before Ben could get back up, the pollen began to swoon around his nose and tickle his ears.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HEY!" He laughed. While he was distracted, the vines gripped Ben's shirt and ripped it clean off. His upper was completely exposed to all the ticklish elements of this garden!

"Ticke tickle tickle Ben; let the vines tickle you to pieces," Jocu laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOCU C'MON!" Ben laughed, now squirming to get away from the flowers that were throwing pollen at him and the fluffy petals.

"It's ok Ben to get a little tickle now and then," Vivo laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Ben said, now standing and trying to get free of a flower that got wrapped around his ankle. He arched a curious brow and grabbed the flower from his foot and began gently wiggling his finger in it. The flower began wiggling in pure mirth; it was alive!

"I've got you, you little rascal," He chuckled. The flower wiggled in pure happiness, but soon Ben was snatched up by the vines and dangling above a very large pit of long and wiggly feathers.

"WHAT THE-…NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOT THE FEATHER PIT!" Ben squeaked in horror, now holding on to the vine more in pure horror.

"Oh yeah! Let the games begin kid!" Jocu smiled and Vivo laughed, now wagging his tails in anticipation.

"HELP!" Ben yelled. One slip and he would fall into his feathery doom. He remebered the last time he suffered the terrible tickle pit in Jocu's Tickle Dungeon.

"Gotta...reach the-" Ben tried to get to the Omnitrix, but a vine wrapped around it so he couldn't activate it.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ben." Jocu said. He and Jocu sat on the tree branch Ben was dangling from. "No cheating. You'll spoil our fun!"

"Fun?! What's so fun about this?!" Ben shouted. "I'm hanging for dear life right here! You gotta help me down!"

Jocu and Vivo smiled.

"Sure, Ben. We'll help you down." Jocu grinned. He brought his tail down to Ben and brushed it against his stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo..."

"AAAH!" Ben clenched his teeth and resisted the urge to laugh. The tickly sensations caused his grip to loosen. "STOP IT!"

"Stop?" Jocu said innocently. "But we're helping you." He wriggled the tip of his tail into Ben's belly button.

"Hahahahahaha!" Laughter escaped Ben's mouth. He had to resist. Otherwise, he's be done for in that pit.

Jocu then used his two tails to tickle Ben's sides while his third one continued tickling his tummy.

Ben scrunched his face together. He squirmed to fight off the rising ticklish feeling. He Helen the vines so tightly, his knuckles were white.

"What's wrong, Ben?" Jocu cooed. "Don't you like my tails?"

"Nohohohooo! They're horrible!" Ben laughed.

"Why? They're so sooooft and ticklish..." Jocu whispered. "Very, very ticklish..."

Jocu's words were making Ben's resistance falter. His grip was getting weaker.

Vivo decided to step in. He lowered himself down so he was hanging behind Ben. "It must be awful having your arms over your head while being tickled."

Ben visibly flinched. His eyes wide with dread.

"To have your arms held up so high while being tickled..." Vivo creeped two of his fluffy tails towards Ben's armpits and slowly tickled the arches.

Ben sputtered and his laughs escaped him.

"Oh, does that tickle? Does that tickle?" Vivo asked as he tickled faster and faster.

"H-H-HEHHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

Ben laughed and laughed. He couldn't take it anymore. The tickles were too much and he let go of the vines.

"AAAAAAAH!" Ben fell into the feather pit where the living feathers restrained him and tickled all over his upper body. From his ears, his nose, his neck to his chest and stomach.

And all of it tickled like mad.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHA-AHA-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HELP ME! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Seeing that he's had enough, Jocu and Vivo fished Ben out of the pit. But some feathers were still tickling him.

"Alright, off the boy." Jocu said. The feathers flew off of Ben and returned to the pit. Then the monster picked up Ben. "You okay?"

It was impossible for Ben to be mad at them. The tickling made him too happy to be mad. "Yeah...I'm okay. A little exhausted though."

"Then how about a rest in my bed?" Jocu offered.

Ben smiled. "That would be nice. Thank you." He closed his eyes, but he was so tired, he already fell asleep.

Jocu chuckled and carried him to his castle. Ben always had a good time when it came to the tickle monsters.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Let me know what you think on how I did, guestsurprise!**


End file.
